


Look Out for Her

by thenerdyindividual



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Goat Farm, Good Morgana (Merlin), Insecure Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgana gets Love and Support, Morgana's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin (Merlin), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual
Summary: Merlin makes a different choice. He teaches Morgana himself. It takes them to a little cottage, and for nearly two years the two of them keep Arthur safe. Together.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 263





	Look Out for Her

The door to the cottage creaks open, letting more of the late afternoon sunshine spill across the wooden floors. Merlin looks up from the potion he’s squinting at, and grins. Morgana strides through the door. 

Her hair is twisted into a neat knot at the back of her skull. The sunshine has done her good over the years. A faint spattering of freckles dust her nose, and her formerly pale skin is now tanned from hard work. Perhaps it’s not a look becoming of a Lady, but Merlin thinks that she has never looked more beautiful.

She smiles when she sees him, and drops a kiss on his cheek, “Arthur alive then?”

“Your vision came just in time.” Merlin says, and adds a little ginger to the potion.

“Could you tell him to stop getting himself into trouble?” Morgana asks, “Those visions take a lot out of me.”

“You’re his sister, you tell him.” Merlin grumbles.

Morgana laughs, bright and happy, “Yes. And you’re his best friend. He might listen to you.”

Milo lets out a loud wine, and winds his way between Morgana’s ankles. She sighs, and scoops him up into her arms with a disapproving click of her tongue. He rubs his fuzzy orange head under her chin, and purrs so loudly Merlin can hear it clear across the room.

His heart clenches painfully in his chest. Morgana is happy. Morgana is safe. They have a cat that rivals some of Arthur’s hunting dogs in size. He never thought this would be his life. Not in those dark days.

*  
 _The door to Gaius’s chambers crashes open, and Morgana rushes in. He face is drawn and pale. Her eyes glitter with fear and unshed tears as she clings to Merlin’s arm. Her hands are cold, and are almost bruising._  
 _”You think it’s magic too? Please, Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it so I don’t have to keep feeling like I’m imagining it.”_

_She sounds so desperate, and Merlin remembers what it was like in Ealdor. He remembers the fear, the loneliness. He remembers the fear of a power outside of his control burning through his body. He can’t bear to leave her alone._

*

The ring on Merlin’s thumb glows, and he lets out a sigh. Morgana looks over from their kitchen table at the noise, and smirks.

“Destiny never waits.”

“We were about to sit down to dinner.” Merlin whines, and it draws another laugh from Morgana.

Merlin trudges into the little garden behind their house. He’s done this spell so many times that he doesn’t even need to think about it. He waves his hand, and a crackling hole appears in the air. Moments later, Arthur steps through.

His hair glows golden in the sun, but his mail is covered in dirt. He has a young redheaded girl tucked under his arm. She looks utterly terrified, and is clinging to him for dear life.

“Uther found out about her. Had to get her out.” He announces.

Merlin smiles with an affectionate shake of his head. How anyone thinks Arthur is heartless is beyond him. Not when he does this.

“Morgana! Better get the spare bed made up!” Merlin shouts, and shuffles the little girl inside.

He and Arthur clasp wrists like they’re brother in arms. In a way, they are. Arthur’s been fighting Uther’s ways since Merlin and Morgana left. It is, in its own way, a battle.

“I wish you could come back. I could use a friend.” Arthur admits.

“You’re still coming for Sunday dinner?” Merlin asks.

“As long as Uther doesn’t try to set me up with some god awful princess again.” Arthur promises.

They share a brief hug, then Merlin steps back and reopens the portal. Arthur waves goodbye, and steps through. Before the portal closes, Merlin can hear Leon’s voice calling out Arthur’s name.

*

_The druids. It’s his best chance of providing Morgana safety. He’ll miss her terribly when she’s gone. Sometimes she’s his only ally when it comes to messing with Arthur, and it’s going to be lonely without her, but her life is more important than his friendship with her._

_He’s not sure why he thought going to the blasted dragon was the right idea._

_“Someone I care about needs their help.”_

_“You speak of the witch, Lady Morgana.”_

_“She’s not a witch! She’s my friend.” Merlin shouts, anger burning beneath his skin._

_Morgana, for all that she’s too smart and observant for her own good, has a good heart. She wants people to be safe. She wants those closest to her to be happy. She wants what is right. The dragon could never hope to see that in her._

_“It would be better if the witch never knew the full extent of her powers.” The dragon advises._

Fuck that.

_A small part of him worries that what the dragon is saying is true. That if he helps, Arthur will fall and it will all be his fault. He can’t bear the thought of losing his best friend, the person who gives hi magic meaning._

_There’s another voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like his mother’s. It warns him to be kind, and to not let destiny change who is. When he thinks about it, the old Merlin would help. The Merlin that doesn’t know about destiny, prophecy, the Once and Future King, would help._

_He does not send Morgana to the druids._

_He knocks on Morgana’s door late that night. When she opens it there are dark circles under her eyes. Merlin offers her a comforting smile, and she invites him in._

_“I owe you an apology.” Merlin says when the door closes._

_“An apology? For what?” Morgana asks, elegant eyebrows drawing together. She looks exhausted._

_Merlin takes a deep breath. He’s never told anyone before. His mother knew, obviously. But Will, Gaius, and Lancelot all found out. He’s never said it aloud. But when he sees Morgana’s face he knows, with alarming clarity, that he’s doing the right thing._

_“I have magic.” Merlin says on an exhale, and can’t meet her eyes, “I know I should have told you last night, but I was scared. I… I was born with it. I could show you how to use it.”_

_His announcement is met with silence. When he chances a look at her, Morgana stands frozen. Her lips are parted. At least she doesn’t look angry, only stunned._

_“I thought I was a monster.” Morgana says brokenly, and a few tears begin to fall._

_Merlin rushes forward, gathering her into his arms. It’s probably not appropriate for a servant to hug the King’s Ward, but they’re in uncharted waters. Besides, they could both use it._

_Merlin lets her bury her head in his chest and weep. The tension bleeds from her bony shoulders, and Merlin hugs her even tighter,_ “You _are not a monster, my lady. Magic isn’t evil, it just is.”_

_They stay like that for a while. Morgana sobs into him, and he holds on to her as tight as he can without doing damage. He remembers all those times in Ealdor that he wanted to do the same thing. He feels like the worst person alive for even considering leaving her on her own._

*

Arthur slams out the front door of their cottage, and Merlin shoots Morgana an unimpressed look. She at least has the decency to look a bit guilty. She forgets, sometimes, that Arthur is not at all as confident he pretends at being. She and Merlin tease him like its sport, but her brand of sisterly antagonism can be a bit much when he has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“I didn’t mean…” she trails off.

“I know.” Merlin says, “I’ll go talk to him.”

Merlin stands from their little wooden table, nudges Milo out of the way with his ankle, slips his jacket on, and join Arthur on the porch. His shoulders are hunched, and he’s gazing into the rapidly darkening landscape like it might offer him answers.

Merlin is reminded of all the times Arthur would look out his bedroom like that, and is abruptly homesick. He could never regret his decision to keep Morgana safe, but he loved Camelot. He misses Gwen, Gaius, Lancelot, and Gwaine. He misses his family.

“Alright, something is bothering you, out with it.” Merlin says, leaning against the wall next to Arthur.

Arthur shakes his head looking grim.

“Look, you can either tell me or I can send Morgana out here to interrogate you.”

Arthur blanches, then shoves Merlin hard. It barely budges him, not after years of farming the land.

“I feel like I’m failing.” Arthur says, dragging a hand through his hair, “I’m not the man my father wants me to be and I could live with that, but I’m not the man you and Morgana deserve either. If I wasn’t so… weak… I’d just get rid of him. I’d…”

Merlin reaches out, catching Arthur’s shoulder, “You are doing your best, Arthur. You’ve saved countless lives over the years. The children you bring to us are safe because of you. You can’t start your reign on bloodshed, no matter how much Morgana may want to kill him after all these years.”

“You deserve more.”

“When the time is right, we’ll get it. We can hold on.”

*

_Merlin smuggles her the clothes he grew out of shortly after arriving in Camelot. A year of proper meals without scarcity brought on by Kanen or a harsh winter, he shot up like a weed. Everything was at least an inch too short. It’s perfect for her._

_They sneak through the castle halls together, trying not to giggle like teenagers sneaking out to cause mischief. In an abandoned siege tunnel deep in the belly of the castle, Merlin teaches her how to use her magic. For a few hours every night, despite the threat of Uther hanging over their heads, they’re free._

*

“Gwen loves Lancelot.” Arthur says one Sunday.

Morgana tilts her head, and reaches across the table to hold Arthur’s hand in hers. For once she doesn’t use the sign of weakness to drive Arthur mad. Merlin is proud of her.

“Arthur, you have been courting Gwen long before Merlin and I left. Surely she won’t give it all up for him.”

Arthur gazes at them miserably, “I’ve already made you two hide. What kind of man am I if I make someone else hide who they are too?”

Merlin adds his hand to Morgana’s. Pendragons and their damn nobility, and emotional constipation, “You deserve happiness too, Arthur.”

*

_“You’ve been practicing magic.”_

_The voice startles both of them, and the spell they’ve been working on together shatters. Morgana staggers to her feet, tucking herself behind Merlin in terror. Arthur stares at them, face carefully neutral._

_“I expected this kind of thing from Morgana, but you Merlin?” Arthur asks, torch clutched in one hand, sword in the other, “I never thought you’d betray me like that.”_

_“It’s not like that.” Merlin says desperately and takes a step forward._

_“No? Then what is it like, Merlin?” Arthur’s voice is so cold, and Merlin’s gut twists with fear. He can see his worst fears tumbling out before him. A reality where destiny never comes to pass because Arthur murders them both on a dirty stone floor. He has no choice but to pray that Arthur is the man Merlin thinks he is._

_“We don’t have any choice. Merlin says._

_Arthur lowers his sword, concern replacing the neutrality on his features, “Is someone forcing you?”_

_Merlin shakes his head, “No. I meant we didn’t choose magic. We were born with it. I could move things from the cradle. Lady Morgana’s powers just manifested later.”_

_Arthur doesn’t raise his sword again, and he glances back and forth between them. He doesn’t look angry, only confused._

_Morgana steps forward, brave now that Arthur isn’t waving a sword around. She reaches out a shaky hand, “Please, Arthur. He’s telling the truth. My dreams, they come true. The fire in my chambers? I set it. Merlin is just trying to teach me how to use it so it can’t use me.”_

_“Magic is evil. It corrupts even the purest of heart.” He doesn’t sound convinced._

_Merlin shakes his head again, willing Arthur to believe it, “That’s not true. I’ve only ever used my magic to serve you, protect you. My magic is yours, Arthur.”_

_Arthur sheaths his sword, “When else have you used it?”_

_“The gryphon. I enchanted Lancelot’s lance so he could strike it down.”_

_It’s enough._

*

“The goats are safely in their pens.” Merlin says as he approaches.

Morgana swings down the axe, easily splitting the log for their fireplace. She wipes some sweat from her brow, and picks up another. Merlin’s heart squeezes again.

“Good. We can put a protection ward on it later. I swear I’ve seen some wolves creeping around and I don’t want to lose any if we can help it.” She says, and splits another log.

“Did you still want me to conjure you a sparring partner tonight?” Merlin asks, moving towards the hens to collect some eggs.

“No. I’ll train in the morning.”

“I don’t know why you keep training with a sword when you can wipe out at least three men with your magic alone.” Merlin says conversationally.

She rolls her eyes at the well-worn conversation, “If anything happens to my magic I want to be able to defend myself. It’s also a good deal of fun.”

*

_“I’ll kill him myself.” Morgana spits and nearly bowls Merlin over on her way to the door. He manages to hold her in place with a spell before she can go storming out. One day, he might not be lucky enough to stop her._

_“I want him dead too, Morgana, but we can’t kill him. Arthur has to take the throne on his own, without bloodshed.”_

_Morgana whirls to face him then, eyes burning, “You are a traitor to our kind.” she hisses. Merlin feels a bit like he was stabbed._

*

Arthur comes staggering through the portal. Leon is hot on his heels. Each of them are carrying an armful of children. Two teenagers stagger through after them, also carrying an armful of children each. Merlin snaps the portal shut behind them.

“Raid on the druids. We got as many out as we could.” Arthur pants.

They work as a group. Arthur and Leon treat any wounds that are relatively minor. Morgana and Merlin heal the more grievous wounds until they’re too dizzy to keep going.

Arthur sets up pallets on the floor. He’s visited often enough to know where everything is. Leon cooks dinner with leftover rations from travel, and some of the produce Merlin had stashed away in the kitchen that morning. Neither of them let Merlin and Morgana help even though they must be exhausted too.

Milo curls up on the chest of a little girl who can’t stop sobbing, and purrs so loud he drowns her out.

*

_“We have to go, Arthur.” Merlin says a few weeks after meeting Gwaine._

_Arthur looks pained, “Why?”_

_“It’s Morgana. She’s so angry and so sacred, she’s starting to go mad. She can’t stay here if we want her to stay our Morgana. She needs to go somewhere safe, where she doesn’t have to hide any longer.” Merlin explains._

_“Do you have to go with her? I can’t do this without you, Merlin.”_

_Merlin shrugs helplessly, “I can’t leave her on her own. I promised she would never be alone again.”_

_Arthur nods solemnly, and pours them both large drink of wine, “Take care of her?”_

_“I will protect her with my life, Arthur.”_

*

“I don’t know what to do.” Arthur says one night.

He and Merlin are sitting on the steps up to the porch. Morgana is inside washing dishes as an excuse to give them privacy. She never lets Merlin not clean them on his night, but they’d sensed Arthur’s mood when he’d walked in.

“About what?” Merlin asks

“Gwen and Lancelot.”

“You ran into him again?” Merlin asks incredulously.

“I think he and Gwaine might be living somewhere in the Darkling Woods. Don’t think I don’t know about you asking Gwaine to keep an eye on me when I sent him through with that band of druids a few weeks ago.”

“You need someone to watch your back.”

“That’s why I have you and Morgana.” Arthur says easily.

“Morgana’s visions don’t always warn us about little dangers. If Gwaine and Lancelot can keep the bandits at bay, then I think they should.” Merlin says and they lapse into silence, “They’ll make good knights someday.”

The corner of Arthur’s mouth tilts up, “They will. I can’t wait for the day I can give them the titles they deserve.”

“Does Gwen love Lancelot?” Merlin asks, voice gentle.

Arthur nods, miserable again, “She does. But that’s not the part that has me pining like a girl.”

“Don’t let Morgana hear you say something like that. She can swing a sword better than ever now.”

Arthur snorts, but doesn’t say anything. Normally Merlin wouldn’t push, but this is a lingering ache for Arthur. He wants to soothe it if he can.

“So what _does_ have you pining?” Merlin prompts.

“I think…” Arthur trails off, not looking at Merlin in the eyes, “I think I might be a little in love with Lancelot too. He’s handsome, more noble than I could ever hope to be, and can hold his own against me in a fight. And they love each other so much. They look at each other like they can’t breathe without one another…”

Arthur trails off again, dropping his head to his knees. Merlin strokes small circles into Arthur’s back, trying to be comfortable.

“Do you know how much it hurts to love two people who can never love you back?”

Merlin’s heart squeezes in his chest, and his eyes dart over his shoulder instinctively. He can just make out Morgana’s figure through the window, shooing Milo away from the potions.

“Not two people.” Merlin answers.

Arthur looks up from his knees, then follows Merlin’s gaze. His eyes widen comically, all heartache forgotten in a blink.

“You love Morgana?”

Merlin nods, jaw tight.

“Well,” Arthur says, “We’re a couple of morons aren’t we?”

*

_“If you need us, just twist that three times,” Merlin says handing Arthur the ring, “We’ll come running back.”_

_Arthur slips it onto his finger with a grim nod. He squeezes Merlin’s shoulder, still too emotionally constipated to share a hug. Then he draws Morgana in close, and they hug so tightly Merlin is afraid they might crack each other’s ribs._

_Morgana finally steps back, and she and Arthur pretend they aren’t dashing tears away from her cheeks. Merlin opens the portal for the first time, and he and Morgana step through. Come tomorrow the story of Lady Morgana running away with the Prince’s Manservant will have circled the entire castle._

_Merlin stands to one side, lip caught between his teeth. The cottage is nothing compared to Morgana’s chambers in the castle._

_“I know it’s not much…” he says hesitantly._

_Morgana turns to him. Already the fear is fading from her eyes. She smiles at him, “I think between the two of us we can manage to make it a proper home.”_

*

Morgana wakes up screaming. It’s been so long since she had a vision strong enough to get her lost in it. Merlin stumbles, still half asleep, to her room in the cottage. He stubs his toe on the kitchen table as he goes.

Milo is standing in Morgana’s doorway, puffed up and hissing like a mad thing. Morgana is twisting helplessly beneath her covers. The candle in her room keeps sputtering to life and winking back out rapidly, reflecting the frantic beating of her heart.

Merlin collapses clumsily onto the edge of her bed, and grips her shoulders the way Gwen aught him to. He calls her name, each repetition coming more and more desperate.

Finally she startles awake, dragging in a rattling breath. Her eyes are wide with terror, and Merlin is reminded of the girl he saw when her powers first started to manifest. She throws herself into his arms, and he hold her tight as shivers wrack her body.

When he can feel her heartbeat finally start to slow, he draws back so he can look her in the eye, He brushes a sweaty strand of her from her face.

“What did you see?”

“War is coming to Camelot.”

*

_Merlin lights the candles he brought with a wave of his hand. It throws light across the floor of the cottage, and exposes the thick layer of dust over everything. He opens his mouth to apologize, and Morgana sends him a look that clearly says she won’t hesitate to use the silencing spell she learned last week, so he shuts it again._

_“Will you teach me to control fire?”_

_They’d been putting off any spells to do with fire. The memory of the fire in her chambers too fresh in her mind for comfort. They aren’t in Camelot now, and she has nothing to fear._

_“Of course, my lady.”_

_She smiles fondly at him, and it crinkles her eyes like it did the day she accused him of liking Gwen. It’s been too long since he’s seen her smile like that. He regrets not figuring out how to balance his destiny and friendship with Arthur, and Morgana’s safety sooner._

_I’ve already told you to call me Morgana, and now that I have run away from Camelot for good I think it’s high time you did away with that title altogether,” Morgana says, amused, “Don’t think I won’t turn you into a toad if you call me my lady again.”_

_They spend their first night there sitting in front of the fire place. Merlin shows her how to center herself by getting the candles to flicker in time with her breathing, an old ritual he saw once in a book when he still lived with Gaius. He shows her the way he can make figures out of sparks._

*

They rise with the dawn, disguises in place. Morgana is several inches shorter than she is normally, and her hair is an unremarkable sandy-brown. Merlin looks a bit like if Leon had a little brother. Uther won’t recognize them. None of their friends will unless they look at their eyes.

Merlin opens the portal, and they step through into Arthur’s bedchamber. He sits up in bed, eyes going wide, and he grabs for the sword he keeps under the bed.

“Leave it, clotpole.” Merlin says.

“Merlin?” Arthur asks, “Why the _hell_ are you here? If my father finds you…”

“War is on its way, Arthur.” Morgana says, “And without us on your side you will fall.”

*

_“I’m afraid I don’t know what I’m doing.” Morgana admits, looking guilty._

_Merlin just shrugs. He didn’t expect her to know. So he shows her what his mother taught him. He teaches her about growing seasons, and sewing. He shows her the best way to get stains out of clothes, and dirt of floors. Then he shows her how to do it all with magic to make it easier._

_There are some things that still have to be done by hand. Animals, when they can finally afford to buy a few, are spooked by magic. Extending growing seasons is easy, but crops are better picked by hand otherwise too many get bruised. They tried using magic to chop wood, and learn quickly that while Merlin can fell a tree, or drop a branch on bandits, trying to get an even split without an axe is nearly impossible._

_Morgana gets strong. She was always strong inside, but hard work has given her proper muscle. She develops calluses on her hands. She’s stubborn, hard-working, talented, and above all else she’s happy._

_She’s beautiful._

*

Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur’s torso, and heaves. Arthur snarls in response and tries to pull out of his grip. Morgana steps in front of him, glaring at him with an expression that brooks no argument. Arthur sags, defeated, and lets them smuggle him out of Camelot.

“It won’t be forever. We just need to regroup.” Merlin promises.

“We’ll win if I have to burn that witch to the ground myself.” Morgana swears, and probably means it.

*

_Morgana wakes from her vision since leaving Camelot, and for once she isn’t terrified. If anything she seems rather put out that Arthur needs saving so soon._

_Merlin goes through the portal. He saves Arthur’s life. They have dinner in his chambers, and Merlin goes back to the cottage. Morgana is waiting for him. When she sees the lack of distress in his eyes, she smiles and rolls her eyes._

_“How he survived to adulthood is a mystery.” She says dryly, and Merlin laughs._

*

Gwaine pulls Merlin into a hug, slapping him on the back, “Merlin! It’s good to see you mate!”

“It’s good to see you too, Gwaine.” Merlin says with a laugh.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Morgana embracing Gwen. It’s like a proper family reunion. He just wishes it was on better terms.

Lancelot introduces them to Percival. Gwen’s brother, Elyan, joins their little ragtag group as well. They all stand united together around the round table. Merlin feels something shake loose in his chest. He’s pretty sure it’s the feeling of destiny fulfilled.

*

_The first time they get sent a child, Arthur doesn’t come himself. Instead Gwaine swaggers through the portal carrying a girl that can’t be more than five sitting on his hip. He sets her down, shoos her inside, and pulls Merlin into a hug._

_“What are you doing here?” Merlin asks, grinning ear to ear._

_Gwaine steps back, “I ran into Arthur on his princely quest thing. He was on a tight schedule, but he sent me.”_

_“It’s good to see you.” Merlin says, still grinning._

_“You know me, do anything for a friend.”_

_“Arthur is lucky to have us.”_

_“Not Arthur.”_

_Gwaine and Morgana get on like a house on fire. He spends all of two minutes trying to seduce her, much like he did with Gwen the first time he came to Camelot. When she threatens to set his precious hair on fire, he backs off. Instead he teaches her a drinking game involving copious amounts of mead, and a knife._

*

They take back Camelot. 

*

_They don’t adopt Milo, as much as Milo adopts them. He shows up one day and doesn’t leave. They grow quite attached to him._

*

Uther is still king. He manages to pull through the infection from the wound he sustained in the battle for Camelot, much to Morgana’s disappointment. Merlin half expects her to fly into a murderous rage over it. Instead she just shrugs.

Uther is not well, even though he pretends to be. Arthur’s time is coming.

*

_Merlin grunts, and tries to draw in some breath. Morgana stands over him, eyes glinting triumphantly._

_“I told you to stop holding back.” She says smugly._

_Merlin grins at her, and looking back this is the moment he is doomed to love her._

*

“I think you should tell them how you feel.” Merlin tells Arthur during their after dinner chat.

These happen so often now that Morgan had given up, and changed the schedule around to allow Merlin the opportunity to chat with his best friend.

“You’re one to talk.” Arthur says, glancing meaningfully at the window.

“To be fair, your interests are far less likely to punch you in the face if they don’t feel the same.” Merlin points out.

Arthur snorts, and bumps Merlin’s shoulder with his.

“I do mean it though,” Merlin continues, “You can’t go on this way. If you can’t make a choice you could lose them both.”

“I know. I’ll be king soon, I should braver than this. I shouldn’t be such a coward.” Arthur says.

“Love is scarier than any war.” 

“I hate when you get wise.”

“Yeah. That’s why I keep doing it.”

Arthur laughs, and then leads the way back inside.

*

_“I wouldn’t challenge her.” Merlin and Arthur say at the same time._

_The assassin laughs, approaching with his knife drawn. Morgana stands between them, sword in hand. She grins, a feral light flooding her features._

_The ensuing fight is bloody and short. In the end Morgana doesn’t even need to cast a single spell, and she frees them from the ropes binding them to the chairs in Arthur’s chambers._

_She stands with her hands on her hips, a pleased smirk on her face, “Still think I should stay behind?”_

_“Hey! That was Arthur’s idea! Not mine!” Merlin points out, and Arthur shoots him an indignant look._

_“Thank you for feeding me to the wolves, Merlin.”_

*

Merlin’s ring glows and he opens the portal. This time though Arthur isn’t the only one to step through. Lancelot and Gwen are a step behind him. Merlin calls for Morgana and they all have a slightly tearful reunion in the garden.

Morgana leads Gwen and Lancelot off on a tour of the place, and Merlin can hear Gwen cooing at the goats and chickens from where he stands with Arthur. They stare at each other silently, and then Arthur grins wide enough to show off his crooked front teeth.

“It worked out?” Merlin asks, starting to grin himself.

Arthur nods, and Merlin pulls him into a hug, Arthur’s awkwardness be damned.

They gather around the little kitchen table, and Gwen is delighted when Milo immediately jumps into her lap and starts purring. She sits tucked between Arthur and Lancelot. They gaze at her like they wouldn’t be able to breathe without her nearby. Occasionally they share glances themselves, and while their love isn’t as strong it is there. They just have to build on it.

It’s a bit disgusting in Merlin’s opinion. He would say so too, but Arthur had torn himself to shreds over this. The teasing can wait

“I have an announcement to make.” Arthur says seriously over a plate of eggs.

All merriment stops, and Gwen smiles at him sadly.

“What’s happened?” Morgana asks, voice sharp.

“Uther is dead. I am to be crowned tomorrow.”

Everyone sits in silence, letting the seriousness wash over them. 

“I can’t say I’m sorry to see him go,” Merlin says cautiously, “But I’m sorry you lost him.”

“I think I lost him when my mother died, even if I didn’t know it,” Arthur says, “This was just putting an ending to it all.”

Merlin nods and reaches across the table to give Arthur’s hand a comforting squeeze. To his surprise, Morgana stands up and crosses to the other side so she can pull Arthur into a hug.

“He was no father to me, but I’m sorry too.”

Arthur closes his eyes, and for a moment Merlin can see pain flicker over his face. Morgana steps away, and Arthur straightens his shoulders firmly.

“I want you two to be there when I’m crowned. I… I can’t imagine doing it without you.”

“Of course we’ll be there.” Merlin agrees, and Morgana nods.

“I’ve been talking to Gaius…” Arthur starts but trails off, looking uncomfortable.

Gwen kisses his cheek reassuringly, and Arthur gives her a grateful smile. Resolve strengthened, he turns back to Morgana and Merlin.

“Kings used to be crowned by both a representative of the people, and a representative of the Old Religion. I was hoping one of you might fill that role. I intend to lift the ban on magic, and I want my reign to start out on the wrong foot.”

“It should be Merlin.” Morgana says immediately, “What? You were the one destined to help Arthur bring magic back to Camelot, and you have. You were the one who showed him and showed me not to be afraid of magic. It should be you.”

“I think she’s right.” Lancelot announces. 

Morgana smiles and informs everyone that she’s stealing him away from Gwen and Arthur. It is the perfect release from the tension.

Arthur, Lancelot, and Gwen spend the night. In the morning they all step through the portal together.

It feels like coming home, no matter how much Merlin loved that cottage. 

They all get swept off by various maids and manservants who insist none of them are dressed for a coronation. Merlin gets shoved into some unflattering purple monstrosity of a tunic. It’s only mildly better than when Arthur made him wear the feather hat.

As soon as the servants leave, we whispers a spell under his breath. It changes it to a pendragon red doublet. He looks much less of an idiot in it.

He makes his way to throne room for the first time in nearly two years. He nearly get lost on the way. 

Morgana is already there waiting with Gwen and Lancelot. It’s been so long since he saw her in anything but work clothes he nearly forgot that Morgana had been a proper lady. Her hair shines, falling in dark waves down her back. He dress is a brilliant blue. She looks every inch Lady Morgana again.

The guards let the crowds fill the throne room, and Merlin takes his place next to Geoffrey on the dais. The doors creak open again, and the crowd falls to a respectful hush.

Arthur strides down the length of the hall, head held high. He looks every inch the king he is about to become. He drops to his knees gracefully before them, and Merlin sends him a quick encouraging smile. 

“Do you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?” Geoffrey asks, voice ringing across the stone.

“I solemnly swear so to do.” Arthur replies. Still gazing forward at the throne.

“Will you, to your power, cause law and justice and mercy be executed in all your judgments?”

“I will.”

Geoffrey inclines his head at Merlin then, and Merlin steps forward. He takes a deep, calming breath.

“Do you solemnly promise and swear, to respect the tenets of the Old Religion, and the rights of those who practice it?” Merlin asks.

A wave of hushed voices echoes throughout the hall, but no stands up and demands it to stop. Merlin considers it a win. He’d been rather proud of the wording. He and Morgana had stayed up half the night to get it right. It would have been a shame for it to be ruined by a fight.

“I solemnly swear so to do.” Arthur responds, and a small smile flickers on his lips.

Prat.

“Will you, to your power, cause law and justice and mercy be executed in all your dealings with the Old Religion even if it requires you to seek help from its practitioners?”

“I will.”

“Then I, Merlin, Emrys, Practitioner of Magic, hereby declare your rule blessed by the Old Religion.”

He sends Arthur another smile, then draws his hands up so they hover about a foot above Arthur’s head.

“Cynegold beorht.” Merlin whispers.

A brilliant crown of golden light appears between his raised hands, and he lowers it carefully onto Arthur’s brow. Next to him Geoffrey removes the actually crown from its case.

He steps up next to Merlin and says, “By the sacred power invested in me, I declare you, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot.”

Arthur raises himself back to his feet, and turns slowly to face his subjects.

“Long live the King!” Morgana calls from the back.

A cheer of “Long live the King!” raises to meet her cry.

The five of them gather in Arthur’s chambers that night, and they get absolutely wasted. Arthur is grinning from ear to ear. His crown rests on the table forgotten. Gwen’s head rests on Lancelot’s shoulder, but her hand is tangled with Arthur’s.

“I’m going to repeal the ban first thing tomorrow,” Arthur slurs, “And then you two will be my court sorcerers.”

Morgana responds equally as irreverently as Merlin does. Neither of them will admit how pleased they are to have an official position at court.

It’s nearly dawn when Merlin and Morgana go their separate ways. Gwen and Lancelot noticeably stay with Arthur, and it draws a lewd comment from Morgana. She most definitely learned it from Gwaine.

Merlin returns to his old quarters in Gaius’s chambers. He’s exhausted, but when his head hits the pillow he is suddenly wide awake. It’s too quiet. Milo isn’t scratching at the door. Morgana isn’t murmuring in her sleep.

Just after dawn, when the light is still blue-grey, Merlin stumbles back into the castle. He still remembers where Morgana’s chambers are. He’s too drunk to think better of knocking on her door this late.

She opens the door, and gives him one of her little amused smiles.

“I couldn’t sleep. Too quiet.” Merlin slurs.

Morgana opens her door to give him entrance, “I miss your snoring.”

“I do not snore.” Merlin grumbles, hopping around on one foot to get his boots off.

He succeeds with a triumphant shout, and collapses on Morgana’s bed. The ceiling starts spinning, and he groans softly.

Morgana sighs and clambers into bed next to him.

“You better not drool.” She says as she settles in.

“I’m going to miss our cottage, and our goats, and Milo.” Merlin says, overloud in the silence.

“What about the chickens?” Morgana asks, laughing.

“They peck me.”

“How rude.”

“I’ll miss being there with you.” Merlin admits, brave from too much drink.

Morgana’s eyebrows raise in surprise, but a warm smile spreads across her face, “We could keep it. Go there when being court sorcerers gets to be too much.”

“You still want to live with me?” Merlin asks hopefully.

“Yes, you idiot. Now go to sleep.”

When he wakes in the morning, his mouth tastes like something died in it and his head is pounding. He rolls over with a groan, and small calloused hand pats his cheek sympathetically.

“Gaius wasn’t kidding. You are a lightweight.” Morgana says affectionately.

Merlin cracks his eyes open, and flushes with embarrassment, “Sorry for waking you up last night.”

“I’m not. How much do you remember?”

“Something about us keeping the cottage?” Merlin says and Morgana laughs.

“You asked if I still wanted to live with you.”

“Oh. Did you say yes?”

“Yes.”

Merlin can’t fight the warmth that suffuses his chest. Morgana strokes his cheek with her thumb.

“I was too angry before to give it any thought. I wasn’t ready to admit it, but I think I’m ready now.”

“Admit what?”

“To admit how much I grew to care for you over the years.” Morgana answers.

A small noise escapes his lips, caught between a whimper and a sob. Morgana rolls her eyes, then angles Merlin’s head. This close he can see the freckles on her nose in fine detail. She leans in, and presses her lips to his.

It is simple, and soft. It holds the promise of the future.

There is nothing he can’t face with her at his side.


End file.
